Zeekeeper
Character Synopsis The Zeekeeper is the guardian figure of the Pi'illo Kingdom, who helped them take down Antasma many thousands of years before the events of the game. His name is derived from the word "beekeeper" through a combination of the American English phonetic spelling of the letter Z, which symbolizes sleep, and the word "keeper", referring to his status as a guardian. Initially appearing to be a serious deity with a formal speaking tone during his confrontation against the Mario Bros., he's actually greedy, laid-back, and down-to-earth. However, he still proven to be very wise and have a good heart. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Mario Bros Name: Zeekeeper Gender: Male Age: Over thousands of years Classification: Bird Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Can create the Dream Portals, Can change his size, Can create dimensional rifts and cross them, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, etc. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Was able to destroy a barrier that was constructed by and powered by The Dream Stone. The Dream Stone is made up of every dream in existence, which equates to countless universes it embodies. Also fought Antasma, who wielded The Dark Stone, the dark counterpart to The Dream Stone) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Giant Luigi is capable of jumping into space and even grabbing stars. Zeekeeper is much faster than Lugii) Lifting Ability: Class T (Capable of lifting Giant Luigi, who grew as big as Mount Pajamaja, a living mountain) Striking Ability: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless (Shows no signs of being hurt or tired after his fight with Giant Luigi and considers his last battle with Antasma a mere nuisance) Range: Multiversal (Reality warped a dream world during the battle against Giant Luigi) Intelligence: High (Despite being laid back, he still proved to be wise, lecturing the inhabitants of pi'illo kingdom about reliance on objects) Weaknesses: The Zeekeeper is quite lazy and due to not using it for a long time, firing the Wake Beam makes him drastically tired. Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zee Eggs:' The Zeekeeper bombards opponents with his explosive eggs *'Wake Orbs:' The Zeekeeper unleashes rainbow-colored orbs at his foes. These energy orbs have homing capabilities, can be split into smaller orbs, and fly in distinct patterns at the target. *'Wake Beam:' The Zeekeeper opens his presumably third eye and fires a rainbow-colored laser at the target, then finishes off by cloaking himself in rainbow-colored energy and charges straight at the foe. Due to not using this move for a long time, he becomes exhausted after using this move. *'Light Tackle:' The Zeekeeper cloaks himself in light and tackles the foes at high speed and quick succession. *'Dimensional Cross:' The Zeekeeper tears open a dimensional rift and crosses it, dragging his foes in it as well and proceeds to attack the opponents in it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Birds Category:Guardian Category:Light Benders Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 2